Scarf
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: The scarf soon became his favourite item of clothing. He didn't know it would also save a life.


**Authors note: This is a plot bunny based on what was Tweeted about Morse's scarf being important and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I'm so sorry for the format and how quick this is with barely the plot I would love to write but my laptop is broken and I have no patience for typing on my IPhone what so ever.**

* * *

The scarf was a present. It was made of a thick material and it was soft to the touch. Win Thursday had given it to him, which had surprised him as he was never really thought of, especially at Christmas. When he had been given it he had smiled awkwardly and thanked her. It was strange to him to get something and he had been conscious at the time that he hadn't got a present for the Thursday family, but Win had just lightly swatted his shoulder and smiled warmly "It's a gift, I don't want anything in return dear, you are skinny as a twig, it looked like you needed a nice warm scarf"

The scarf did indeed keep him warm on the cold nights spent around crime scenes and he had to admit it began to become his favourite item of clothing.

He didn't know it would save a life.

* * *

Morse and Thursday had received a tip that a jewelry shop was to be burgled late in the night. Who the informer of the tip was Morse didn't know and that made him slightly suspicious as he and Thursday waited round the alley corner which looked out over the shop.

It was cold and Morse shivered slightly, tugging his scarf more firmly round his neck and stopping himself from chattering his teeth.

The shop lay in darkness and it seemed quiet, like nothing was going to happen at all. Then they saw a shadow past along the side of the building and three men appeared, all dressed in dark clothing and carrying weapons.

Morse felt Thursday stir besides him and he looked at his DI who was loading his weapon. "Keep still, we'll strike when they enter" Thursday said quietly and Morse nodded in affirmation. He watched as the gang broke into the shop and on Thursday's signal, followed his DI after them.

The shop was quiet and dark but the voices of the robbers drifted towards them. Thursday crept along the side of the shop and raised his weapon, Morse followed a little more slowly.

They watched as the gang started filling up their bags and when Thursday felt the time was right, they came out from their hiding places. "Stay right where you are, we've called for backup, you're not going anywhere" Thursday said softly.

The gang looked up in alarm and Morse was dimly aware of police sirens coming towards them. They had called for backup whilst in the alley. One of the thieves raised their gun and Thursday responded by clicking the safety off of his "I wouldn't do that if I was you" he said.

The other two thieves raised their hands in defeat but the one with the gun was clearly not going to back down "I'll take my chances" he sneered as he fired off of a shot in Thursday's direction. At the same time Thursday fired his own gun and the guy went sprawling, clutching his hand "you shot my hand!" the thief cried in agony.

Morse turned to look at Thursday who had gone pale "you okay, sir?" He said. Then he saw the dark stain blooming on Thursday's shirt. Thursday's legs gave up under him and he sank to the floor with Morse struggling in vain to contend with his nausea at the sight of blood and the panic threatening to overwhelm him. His DI had been shot and was bleeding out.

The sirens were still coming towards them but as Morse watched the stain flow faster and he felt himself go dizzy, he knew he had to do something fast. Sinking to his knees besides Thursday he tore off his scarf from around his neck and held it on the blood pooling on Thursday's shirt. he averted his eyes from the wound as he did so and the shop swam alarmingly before his eyes and his attention wandered from the thieves and became focused on putting pressure on the wound "you're going to be okay sir, help is coming" Morse said to him softly and Thursday looked up at him. Morse focused on looking into Thursday's eyes and not at the blood coating his scarf. He had to fight the urge to throw up or faint. Thursday's life was in his hands.

Suddenly the back up arrived and took care of the robbers. Strange was with them and as soon as he saw Thursday and Morse he went over to them. He put a reassuring hand on Morse's shoulder "it's okay, Matey. You've done a good job. Max Is coming" and sure enough Max arrived besides them. Once Max had arrived, Strange gently moved him away from Thursday. He let himself be taken away. His eyes fixed on the wall as the room span before him. He was aware of movement beside him and saw Sargent Jakes appeared in his vision "come on, up you get" he said firmly as he helped Morse to his feet and led him outside of the shop.

Morse had never felt more scared in his life.

* * *

Afterwards, they took Thursday to the hospital where they said Morse's quick thinking had helped save Thursday's life. Win had thrown Morse into a hug when he visited and Thursday himself was glad to see him "thank you, I was told I would have bled out if it wasn't for you" he said to Morse later on. Even Jakes commended him on his thinking. Morse was just glad Thursday would be okay.

Later on, after Thursday was back on his feet. Win presented him with a new scarf and this one was a dark blue which highlighted his eyes.

Who knew a present could save a life?

* * *

**Authors note: once again, hope this was okay! Please review?**


End file.
